TRUST!
by vhae.vhavha
Summary: Aku akan selalu percaya. . .


"Egh! Stay away for me, baka!"

"Khe! No way!"

"I warned you!"

"Geez!"

"I said stay away!"

"I dont want!"

"Baka!"

"Suki!"

"Oi, drama picisan apa yang sedang kau baca eh?"

Kaname mengalihkan pandangannya. Terkekeh geli ketika sosok yang ia sedang bayangkan terealisasikan dengan sempurna di hadapannya.

"Okaeri, Zero-san!" serunya sok penuh semangat. Tangannya terentang lebar demi menyambut sosok bernuansa putih yang kini malah melemparnya dengan sepatu.

"Disgusting."

Kaname merengut. Dipungutnya sebelah sepatu yang terlempar sebelumnya dan membalikkannya kepada pemiliknya dengan cara yang sama.

"Don't be so cold. I has prepared your dinner."

Zero mendesah. Antara merasa bersalah dan malu sendiri akibat perbuatannya sesaat lalu.

"I did not ask you to."

Kaname tersenyum. "You're welcome."

"Geez!"

Zero merasakan pipinya panas hanya dengan mendengar nada rendah khas Kaname dan senyum satu banding seribu dari sang pure vampire di hadapannya. Sebelum ia sempat berpikir, sebuah rangkai berkulit pucat telah lebih dulu menautkan kedua tangan mereka dan menggiringnya ke meja makan.

"Percayalah, ini tidak seburuk yang terlihat."

Dan Zero tidak pernah tau sudah seberapa merah wajahnya ketika rangkai pucat itu menyodorkan seiris daging panggang berlumur darah murni Kaname ke depan mulutnya.

"Kaname."

Kaname menoleh. Tersenyum lembut ketika sosok bernuansa putih itu keluar dan menyodorkan sebuah buku tebal dari deretan rak suram di sudut barat.

"Aku lelah."

"Aku tau."

"Berhenti mengatakan kau mengetahui segalanya Kuran-sama!"

"Aku memang mengetahui segalanya! Dan berhenti menyebut nama keluargaku! Kau yang paling tau seberapa aku membenci mereka melebihi diriku sendiri!"

Zero mengepalkan tangannya. Tubuhnya tersentak dengan nyeri yang tiba-tiba menggigit dadanya ketika suara berat itu membentaknya. Dua minggu sudah ia tidak merasakan perubahan apapun dari terapi yang selama ini Kaname berikan. Ia tidak putus asa. Tentu. Ia tau sudah seberapa keras keduanya berusaha. Hanya saja. . . ia lelah. . ia ingin berbaring dan melupakan sejenak apa yang mungkin terjadi padanya di masa depan.

"Kau harus percaya padaku, Zero-san." Ucapnya melunak. Diraupnya tubuh bercahaya putih itu ke dalam dekapannya. "Aku berjanji kau akan senormal sebelumnya."

Ia tau, tidak selayaknya ia menjanjikan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin terjadi. Namun melihat sosok yang sudah menarik perhatiannya begitu lama tersiksa setiap harinya membuat ia tidak tau kalimat apa lagi yang harus ia lontarkan. Mungkin saja, ia bisa membuat sosok bercahaya itu kembali normal dengan segala kemurnian darahnya. Namun, kata 'normal' yang ia yakini berbeda dengan apa yang sosok bercahaya itu yakini. Normal baginya adalah menjadi vampir seutuhnya. . .

"Hn. Dan aku bersumpah jika itu terjadi aku akan membunuh vampir sepertimu."

"Aku menunggu." Mengecup dalam surai putih itu kemudian mendekapnya lebih erat.

"Apa yang sudah kau dapat?" tanyanya dengan segelas cairan berwarna merah yang ia sodorkan pada sosok gelap yang masih saja berkutat dengan buku tebal di tangannya.

"Aku tidak yakin apa hal ini akan menyenangkan untukmu atau tidak."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku menolak memberitahukannya padamu."

"Kau tidak berniat menjajal senjataku lebih awal bukan?" tanyanya sarkartis.

Kaname mengendikkan bahunya. Menyesap minumannya dengan santai tanpa menggubris sosok bercahaya di hadapannya yang mulai mendidih.

"Kau tidak akan berani."

Zero mengepalkan tangannya, merasa tertantang. Sebelah yang lain merogoh sakunya mencari pistol perak kebanggaannya dan mengacungkannya tepat di kepala sang vampir murni.

"Zero-san. ."

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bergurau, Kaname." Ucapnya penuh penekanan. Manik matanya yang sekelam malam berubah cepat menjadi merah darah yang menusuk. "Aku lelah. . ."

Kaname menghembuskan nafasnya. Kalau sudah begini ia tidak mau sifat level E muncul dari diri Zero lebih cepat.

"Kau bukan monster, Zero-san." Balas Kaname tenang.

"Aku akan menjadi monster sebelum kau bertindak lebih cepat, Kaname! Kau tau aku ini monster! Aku akan jadi monster!" teriaknya kalut. Tubuhnya gemetar menahan amarah. Ia tau ia tidak seharusnya marah pada sosok gelap yang sudah dengan baik hati menolongnya dan berniat menyembuhkannya. Walau jauh di lubuk hatinya ia sadar. Ia takkan pernah kembali menjadi normal sebelumnya. Menjadi seorang manusia. .

"Cepat atau lambat. . .Darah menjijikkan di tubuhku ini akan menguasaiku, Kaname. Aku bahkan tidak berhak lagi menerima kebaikanmu. . .aku- "

Bibir pucat itu terbungkam oleh belah bibir yang lain. Menghentikan segala kekalutan seiring dengan tekanan kedua bibir itu yang semakin intens.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menjadi monster, Zero-san. Tidak akan pernah." Ucapnya di sela kecupan keduanya yang semakin liar.

"Eghhhh- Ackkk! Itta- iiii!"

Tubuh itu terus menggeliat tak nyaman. Kedua tangan dan kakinya terkunci dengan rantai pada tiap sisi tiang ranjang, saling memberontak.

"Zero-san, bertahanlah!" serunya panik. Kedua tangannya gemetar ketika tidak ada setetes darahpun yang keluar dari sayatan pisau di tangannya. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Zero-san?"

"Ackkk! Ka-na- "

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kaname?"

Kaname menolehkan pandangannya.

"Otou-san?"

Kau tau,

Seharusnya kisah ini berawal dari aku yang selalu mengawasimu dan berakhir menyukaimu.

Namun, sepertinya Tuhan tidak berniat membuat hal itu menjadi manis di akhirnya.

Zero-san.

Kau tau aku peduli padamu bukan?

Kau tentu juga tau akan jadi akhir seperti apa kisah ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Kau tidak kembali menjadi manusia.

Tentu saja.

Hahaha.

Apa kau berpikir aku akan merubahmu kembali menjadi makhluk rendah seperti itu?

Aku tidak sebaik itu.

.

.

.

.

Kau takdirku.

Zero-san.

Seharusnya. . .

.

.

.

Sebelum apa yang menjadi tradisi menarikku kembali pada takdirku sebagai vampir darah murni.

.

.

.

Percayalah.

Aku tidak pernah menkhianatimu.

Zero meremat kertas di tangannya. Kepalanya yang pening tak ia hiraukan ketika dengan tergesa ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan segera keluar melalui jendela. Tidak perlu kecerdasan tinggi untuk mengetahui dimana ia berada. Tentu saja. Menara Cross.

Ia terus berlari. Ketangkasannya luar biasa berguna ketika ia harus mengulurkan kain dan memanjat turun melalui jendela. Tak ia gubris ketika sayatan ranting menggores kaki telanjangnya.

"Kaname. Im going to kill you, baka!"

"Kau sudah siap, Kaname."

Kaname menghela nafasnya. Jemarinya yang semula saling bertaut ia longgarkan demi menjaga sikap sempurna sebagai kaum bangsawan.

"Kau berjanji padaku bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja, Otou-san."

Pria tua itu tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Ia aman di menara Cross menunggu kematiannya, nak."

"Kau lebih brengsek dari yang ku kira."

Pria itu kembali tersenyum. hanya saja kali ini dengan getir pahit yang tergurat di wajahnya.

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun dari cinta, nak. Tidak seujung kukupun."

Dentang lonceng terdengar. Suara hiruk pikuk yang semula terdengar di bangunan mewah itu mendadak menjadi hening dan khidmat ketika dua mempelai datang secara bergantian ke hadapan altar.

"Kaname Kuran. Apa kau bernjanji seumur eksistensimu, akan menjaga dan mengasihi Yuuki Kuran dalam suka maupun duka."

"Ya. Saya bersedia seumur eksistensi saya akan menjaga dan mengasihi- Zero Kiryou."

"Jangan main-main kau, nak!"

"Yang kau akan nikahi itu Yuuki, bodoh!"

"Saya bersedia."

Pranggg!

Semua orang sontak mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada kaca yang baru saja dipecahkan oleh sosok bercahaya yang masuk tanpa permisi.

"Gomen, Kaname. Apa aku terlambat?"

Kaname tersenyum. Di rentangkannya kedua tangan pucatnya demi meraih sosok yang kini terhuyung berlari ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak akan pernah terlambat, Zero-san. Terima kasih."

"Sukida."

"Oi. Pelan-pelan! kau tau, aku sedang sakit!"

"Kau seorang vampir, Zero-san."

"Aku seorang hunter!"

"Ya. Levelmu naik sekarang mejadi D"

"Aku bahkan sudah berada di level A, baka!"

"Ah! kau benar. Bukankah kau sudah menikah denganku?"

/

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya!"

"Tentu saja ada selama aku masih hidup untuk mencintaimu."

"Vampir murni idiot!"

**THE END**


End file.
